Safety helmets and safety devices of the kind mentioned at the outset are known from the related art. For example, camera systems are known which are integrated into motor vehicles for detecting traffic situations and traffic characteristics. In addition, it is known to position a camera device on the motorcycle safety helmet in order to record the driving operation for documentation purposes.